


Just Another Day at the Diner

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform, violent dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome x Reader where you're a waitress at a diner and you encounter Jerome there, who takes an interest in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Diner

You had been a waitress for about half a year and you were really getting the hang of things. You started looking forward to going to work and you began feeling like this was the job for you, it all came naturally to you. But because you were a waitress in Gotham, you did encounter some odd and malicious customers. They intimidated you so you always tried to keep your service short and simple with them. That was definitely the stressful part of the job and also the occasional vile men that would hit on you. You needed the money though for essentials like makeup, clothes, and food. You knew you could take care of yourself so you weren’t going to let the cons of the job bring you down.

Your lunch break had just ended and you threw your trash into the garbage can, you were ready to get back on the job. You went back into the kitchen and started to fill the napkin dispenser with napkins until you spotted someone enter the diner.

He was a slender, young, and gorgeous ginger. You couldn’t help but be attracted to him the second you laid eyes on him, something about him was very eye-catching. Once he took a seat on one of the diner booths, you rushed over to take his order. When he looked up at you, you saw a smirk appear on his face, and you found it wickedly charming.

“Hey there gorgeous.” he said with a confident smile, his elbow resting on the table and his hand on his cheek.

You couldn’t help but smile bashfully before answering.

“What would you like sir?” you asked, pulling out your notepad and clicking your pen.

“Something really sweet. What kind of cake do you have?” he asked, his smirk becoming wider.

You uttered a soft giggled, he was a charmer that was for sure. “All kinds, just name it and we probably have it.”

“Then I’ll take two slices of chocolate cake with whipped cream and a vanilla milkshake.” he said, his eyes glimmering with a seductive glare.

“Is there anything else?” you asked just to be sure and started jotting down his order.

“No that would be all.” he paused before adding, “How does it feel to be the most gorgeous girl in the room?”

Red leaked into your cheeks as you nervously smiled and bit your lip. “You’re quite the sweet talker huh?”

“If that’s what you like, I’d be whatever you want if it meant that I could always see that smile.” he replied alluringly.

“Oh gosh, you’re too much. I-I’ll be right back.” you walked over to the kitchen and handed the chef the order slip. You felt like a blushing mess, he piqued your interest and enticed you. But there was something familiar about him, you couldn’t quite place it. It bothered you because were definitely forgetting something important.

Another patron entered the diner so you had to tend to her, but when you took her order you felt distracted. You couldn’t keep your mind off that seductive ginger. Once she figured out what she wanted, you ripped the paper from your notepad and handed the order slip to the kitchen staff. When you went back to the red-head you saw that he had his chocolate cake because another waiter had served him.

“How’s your food?” you inquired with a warm and welcoming smile. He looked back at you and you could tell that he was pleased to see you again.

“It’s out of this world yummy, actually. But something tells me that’s not what you wanted to ask.” he smiled smugly, his eyebrows raised.

“I was genuinely curious about the cake.” you paused, your mind drawing a blank momentarily because of your apprehension but you ended up blurting, “So what’s your name?” you tried to muster some confidence.

“My name? If you must know, it’s Jeremy. And what’s yours gorgeous?” he chuckled because you were so eager.

“Y/N.” you said quickly. “So um, this is not something I normally do but I wanted you to have this.” you wrote down your number on a piece of paper promptly and placed it on the table. He grinned once he saw the paper and he grabbed it without delay, slipping it into his pocket.

“You’re more direct than I thought. I quite like you. I’ll be sure not to lose it.” he winked, taking a bite of the cake with his fork.

You expected him to give his number but he didn’t, you wondered if he was even interested in you or if he was just messing around because he was a flirt. Suddenly, you felt a little embarrassed. You lightly smiled to hide the small disappointment you felt.

“Enjoy your cake, Jeremy.” you stated. “I have to return to work now.” you recalled.

“Aw you’re leaving me again already? That’s a shame.” he whined and pouted.

“I’m here all the time, you’ll be seeing me again, don’t worry.” you walked away and you tended to the other patrons to see how they were enjoying their meals and drinks. But while you did so, suddenly the news on the TV caught your attention and you turned your head over to see what the commotion was about.

“Five inmates have escaped Arkham Asylum, they’re calling themselves the Maniax. The Maniax raided Yellen Shipyard, kidnapped seven employees of the shipyard and dropped them off the Gotham Gazette building. If you have any information concerning the five inmates or if you spot them in the city of Gotham, contact GCPD immediately. They are wanted men and very dangerous.” the newslady said with a deadpan expression. She added, “The following inmates’ names are: Aaron Helzinger, Barbara Kean, Robert Greenwood, Arnold Dobkins, and Jerome Valeska.”

Every single inmate’s picture showed up on the screen and you immediately recognized Jeremy’s face. Only he wasn’t Jeremy, his name was Jerome. You glanced back to see if Jerome was still sitting in his seat but he wasn’t. You guessed that he dashed out of there the second he heard the new’s report. You left the diner room quietly and then walked off somewhere private so that you could make a phone call without making a big scene. You instantly pulled your phone out of your pocket and rushed to call the police department. As you were pressing the buttons on your phone, you were suddenly seized which resulted in your phone dropping to the floor. Jerome kept you in a tight clutch with his hand pressed over your mouth. He leaned in close to your ear, shushing you. Your whole body tensed up and you started to quiver. You wanted to push him away but you weren’t sure if you could physically do so because of how frightened you were, you were shaking but at the same time you felt as if you were frozen.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll be silent and you won’t say a word of this to anyone. You seem like a smart girl so I’m sure you’ll do exactly what I say. Return to your job like nothing happened and continue doing what you do best, and that’s minding your own business. Follow my instructions and maybe I’ll come back for you so we can get to know each other better. I’m still the same ginger that sat in the diner eating chocolate cake, don’t you still want me?” he grinned bigger, this time it was malevolent and nothing like it was earlier.

He slowly removed his hand from your mouth and turned you around so that you were facing him. His devilish smirk became broader. “I’ll give you three seconds to answer. 1… 2…”

“O-Okay I understand. I won’t say anything.” you interrupted, taking a deep breath.

“Good. Something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other. I hope you continue to behave while I’m gone. I’ll be back very soon. And remember… Shhhhh.” he said menacingly, his finger to his lips.

He loosened his grip on your body and pulled his hand away, your body still felt immobile because fear took over all your senses. You were left alone with a killer, you weren’t sure what was the right move or the wrong one.

“I’d break your phone but I feel like doing so would only mean that I don’t trust you and well, I want to trust you so I won’t.” he said with that smug look stuck on his face.

“You’re crazy. You’ve murdered several innocent people. Why?” you asked even though you knew it wouldn’t get you anywhere but you still had to know.

“I wouldn’t say they were innocent. Frankly, I don’t think anyone’s innocent. Besides, I needed to make headlines. How else is anybody going to know who I am?” he cackled wickedly. You were still in shock, you felt so many emotions at once; anger, confusion, frustration, and every other negative emotion in the book. You wondered why he committed these crimes and what drove him to this point. You were at a loss for words, which wasn’t a bad thing because you didn’t think anything you said would have mattered anyhow.

“Be seeing ya gorgeous, Ciao!” he said, blowing a kiss your way and then skipped out of the building.

You picked up your phone and contemplated more about whether you should contact the police, but you decided that you should probably keep your pretty mouth shut.


End file.
